Barney's Pajama Party! Credits
"Barney's Pajama Party" * Executive Producers: Jocelyn Stevenson, Randy Dalton, Dennis DeShazer * Producer: Julie Hutchings * New Material Directed by: Fred Holmes * Series Directors: Jeff Gittle, Fred Holmes, Alexander Laughton, Jim Rowley, Steven Feldman * New Material Written by: Stephen White * Series Writers: Mark S. Bernthal, Sandra J. Payne, Perri Verdino-Gates, Stephen White * Production Designer: Bob Lavallee * Music Director: Joseph Phillips · JP Productions, Inc. * Educational Specialist: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph. D. * Cast ** Barney's Voice - Bob West, Tim Dever ** Barney's Costume - David Joyner, Antwaun Steele ** BJ's Voice - Patty Wirtz ** BJ's Costume - Jeff Brooks ** Baby Bop's Voice - Julie Johnson ** Baby Bop's Costume - Jeff Ayers ** Additional Baby Bop's Costume - Jennifer Romano ** Keesha - Mera Baker ** Jeff - Austin Ball ** Curtis - Monte' Black ** Chip - Lucien Douglas ** Stephen - Chase Gallatin ** Kristen - Sara Hickman ** Danny - Jeffrey Hood ** Linda - Adrianne Kangas ** Hannah - Marisa Kuers ** Emily - Hannah Owens ** Kim - Erica Rhodes ** Robert - Angel Velasco ** Jill - Lana Whittington ** Mother Goose - Barbara Lowin ** Miss Etta - Brice Armstrong ** Scooter - Todd Duffy ** Pizza Delivery Person - Steven G. McAfee ** Riders in the Sky Too Slim Ranger Doug - Woody Paul * Production Manager/Coordinator: Steven G. McAfee * Series Associate Directors: Terrie Davis, Eric Norberg * Stage Manager: Jena Atchison * Art Director: Elizabeth Velten * Wardrobe Designer: Lisa Odette Albertson * Lighting Designer: Lowry G. Perry * Series Lighting Designer: Ken Craig * Series Lighting Directors: Murray Campbell, Lowry G. Perry * Series Post Production Supervisor: Bob Dauber * Series Editors: Laura Carglie, Bryan Norfolk, McKee Smith, Vickie Sterling * Audio/Production Director Gary French, C.A.S. * Audio Assistant: Malcolm Johnson * Series Audio Director: David Boothe, C.A.S. * Series Production Audio: Ron Balentine * Techincal Operations Supervisor: Randy Breedlove * Video Engineers: James Johnson, Bink Williams * Makeup Design: Jeanie L. D'Iorio * Technical Director: David Franks * Camera Operators: Larry Allen, Bruce A. Harmon, Van Smalley * Master Electrician: Ricky Long * Electrician: Stephen Ritchey * Propmaster: Tim Thomaston * Assistant Props: Tim McGarity * Script Supervisor: Laura Carglie * Costume Shop Manager: Mark Wagenhurst * Costume Technicians: Alan Elson, Shauni Mast * Costume Assistants: Nick Ballarini, Jr., Travis Scott Cox * Costume Stitchers: Teresa Corbin, Traci Hutton, Casey Stinson * Manager of Production Services: Debbie Cottle * Assistant Production Accountant: Pat Panpakdeediskul * Production Assistant: Karen Gatewood * "I Love You" Music · Traditional ("This Old Man") · Lyrics by Lee Bernstein © 1983 Shimbarah Music (BMI) * Original Barney, Baby Bop and BJ Costumes by Irene Corey Design Associates * The names and characters Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the marching dino and Children, Barney and star and overlapping dino sports logos are trademarks of Lyons Partnership, L.P * Barney, BJ and the marching dino and children, Barney and star and overlapping dino spots logos are Reg. U.S. Pat. & Tm. Off. * Executive in Charge: Richard C. Leach * "Barney and the Backyard Gang™" and "Barney & Friends®" were originally developed by Sheryl Leach, Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer. * © 2001 Lyons Partnership, L.P. All Rights Reserved